


[Art] Phèdre's Marque

by justira



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Art, Other, Phèdre's Marque, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: This is more or less how I envision Phèdre's marque. I drew upon several ideas for this design I'd seen, mostly the one on the cover of the books and one that was deemed "official" and displayed on the author's site for a bit. Lately I'm thinking I might come back to this and clean it up a bit, especially the blood droplets.





	[Art] Phèdre's Marque

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less how I envision Phèdre's marque. I drew upon several ideas for this design I'd seen, mostly the one on the cover of the books and one that was deemed "official" and displayed on the author's site for a bit. Lately I'm thinking I might come back to this and clean it up a bit, especially the blood droplets.

  
  



End file.
